Vehicle wipers include a wiper arm and flexible wiper blade that is oscillated over a normal wiper pattern, between an inwipe and outwipe position. Often, the drive mechanism for the wiper provides for a lowered park position for the wiper, below the normal inwipe position. Generally, the wiper blade is moved completely off of the plane of the windshield, and over a panel peripheral to the edge of the windshield. The wiper parks automatically when the wiper is deactivated. It is desirable to lift the wiper blade away from the windshield in the park position, so as to avoid giving the soft blade a permanent set. This is generally done by a park ramp that hits the arm when the wiper moves into the park position, lifting it and relieving the pressure on the blade. Known park ramps are typically formed from one material. Those made from harder materials, such as hard plastics, lift the arm consistently when they engage, but the impact is hard and noisy. Those made from softer, more resilient materials, such as elastomers, are quiet, but do not lift the arm as consistently, because the arm tends to stick as it hits.